


A Series of Not So Random Events

by samsaragreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Postpartum Depression, References to Depression, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: From the prompt: On time arrival - toddler Carter sees teen or pre-teen Kal and won't let him go - cue awkward mom's Kara and Cat trying to figure this out.For:  Ladybugbear2 on A03/Elizadunc on TumblrI have put extra tags just in case. Hope you like it. Enjoy the summer !





	A Series of Not So Random Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladybugbear2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/gifts).



> Unbeta'd definitely not edited. All mistakes are mine. So I messed with time line a bit. Hopefully it makes sense. I may have taken a certain liberty. In this story Martha Danvers married Jonathon Kent. Eliza is her much younger sister. Eliza and Cat are almost the same age. Baby Alex makes an appearance.

August 2016 National City

The mall was a chaos of people. All jostling to find that elusive bargain in the back to school sales. When her three year old son insisted he needed new shoes and wanted to go proper shopping she did not envisage this. Cat had no idea it would be so frustrating. She almost had an argument with another woman relenting as the other woman seemed completely at her wits end, with three children of different ages all vying for attention.

Cat waited patiently in line to pay. Carter began to fuss in her arms.

“Down, Mamma” He insisted.

“Hold my hand, sweetheart.” Cat said gently, as she bent to put him on the floor.

“OK” His little hand gripping with fierce determination. Cat smiled as she watched him rock back and forth in his Pokémon sneakers. His curly blond hair was starting to darken she noticed. Today he dressed himself another sign of his growing independence. He wanted a button shirt and long trousers like a ’big boy’.

Carter Grant was three. He knew he was different. He liked to read and watch Pokémon. He liked ice cream and waffles. He loved his mommy. She smelled like flowers. He liked flowers. He liked the park. He was a little afraid of dogs but he liked them when they didn’t bark or jump on him he was only little after all. He knew he was different and it was okay, mommy said so. Mommy was always right.

He wanted to go to the mall to be like everyone else. That’s what he told his mamma this morning. He liked his Pokémon sneakers but he was starting kindergarten next month so he needed to be big and brave. The mall was loud. He didn’t like the loud. He didn’t like all the people. Some were very shouty and smelly. He needed to get down and hide behind his mommy’s legs and hold her hand.

He could feel himself getting, what was the word mamma used ‘upet’ no, that wasn’t right ‘upset’ that was it.

One of the boys in front poked his tongue and started making faces but he just hid further behind his mother’s skirt, until he heard the laugh.

Carter let go of his mother’s hand and went to find the source.

\------------------------------------------------------

December 2002 – Mt Stromlo Observatory, Australian Capital Territory.

It was a perfect night. A wonderful twenty-six degrees Celsius, cloudless. They had heard of each other of course but this was the first time they were sharing the same space. Between them, they had discovered over a thousand minor planets and comets. Dr Robert McNaught was happy to share the workspace it’s not like the observation deck could get too crowded with only the two of them.

“How’s your camera set up going?” he asked the young man.

“Great!” Was the enthusiastic reply.

“We should angle the telescope so that we can observe the Southern Pinwheel Galaxy. Whadda ya reckon.” John Broughton, an amateur astronomer, because he never got a degree in that field. He did have a degree in art, was considered an outstanding artist but his passion was looking at the stars.

“Sure.”

The set up meant they could both view the sky through the ‘Reynold’s Reflector’. The first reflecting telescope on Mount Stromlo and the largest operational telescope in the Southern Hemisphere up until nineteen-fifty. Donated by British amateur astronomer John H. Reynolds in 1924 hence its name. Renowned astronomer Ben Gascoigne used the Reynolds in the fifties to study stars in the Magellan Cloud galaxies, leading to the discovery that the universe was twice the size and age than previously thought. The two men loved the old thing. It was their lucky scope.

“Oh! My God.” They exclaimed at the same time.

“You saw it?”

“You got it on video?”

Speaking over each other in their excitement.

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Can we watch it again?”

“Oh yeah!” John was delighted he could show off his comet capturing video to the renowned astronomer.

In identical gestures standing on the observatory deck with hands over their mouths and childlike glee in their eyes, the two men watched in complete awe as they witnessed again their ‘nova’. A sudden appearance of a seemingly ‘new’ star. Novae involve an interaction between two stars that cause a flare up, it is perceived as a new entity that is much brighter than the surrounding stars involved. It slowly fades over several weeks or months depending.

Unbeknownst to either men they had just witnessed the death of a planet.

In a completely unrelated event, Cat Grant was watching the stars through her own telescope. Her father was drinking his second scotch of the day.

“Wow. I can see into the Magellan Cloud with this.” She said looking up excitedly at him.

“Thanks dad.”

He smiled down fondly at his daughter bestowing a gentle kiss into her blonde curls.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.”

It was to be Jefferson Carter Grant the Third last day on earth as he suffered a massive heart attack that night. She was 18. Her first day of college was next week.

\--------------------------------------------

August 2016 National City

“C’mon Clark. It’s not that bad!”

“It is that bad Kara. There’s too many.” He indicted to the crowd with a sweeping hand gesture.

“I know sweetheart but we left it too late. Are your glasses not working? ”

“No they’re fine. Eliza was right.” Leaning in he then whispered, “They block out a lot. I look like a dork though.”

“You and me both buddy!” Kara’s laugh was always so joyous.

Waiting patiently in line to buy him new shoes, shirts and several pairs of pants. Kara smiled fondly at her younger cousin. He was growing so fast. At thirteen, he just reached her shoulder. Soon he would be as tall his father, his real father. Even though he called Jonathon and Martha Kent, ‘mom’ and ‘dad’, Kara made sure that he knew his true parentage.  The hidden ships underneath the Kent barn provided visual data as a learning tool for both of them. Whenever they felt overwhelmed, the cousins would retreat there as they provided a small sanctuary from the sensory overload.

The glasses however could not block out the anguished shout of a woman clearly in distress

“Carter”

\---------------------------------------

September 2005 – Smallville, Kansas.

“That looks ominous”

Jonathon Kent rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law’s obvious statement. Huge black rolling clouds spread across the sky. There was no wind…yet. He knew the the start of a tornado when he saw one. Luckily, he was always prepared. No random objects that could potentially cause damage were left lying on the Kent farm. All the animals were safely sheltered in the barn. A barn that he had designed along with his sister-in-law to be made of concrete set three feet into the ground. A barn so vast it not only housed his animals but his two tractors and his prized truck and still had room.

“Better put your car into the barn, Liza”

“I hate when you call me that.”

“Should we go into the cellar, Jon” his wife Martha asked

“Not yet. This doesn’t feel normal.” All of Jonathon’s senses were on high alert. Being ex military did that. A skilled fighter pilot with four tours in Afghanistan, these clouds did not look right. The sky was darkening quickly with shafts of sunlight beaming onto the wheat fields giving it an eerie glow in places lightning flashed inside the cloud formation. Until a red flash, then BOOM! As the ground shook.

“We’re under attack. Get inside.”

“No wait! Something big just landed in the wheat field. I saw it. It wasn’t a bomb Jon I promise. It looked like a mee...” She never finished her sentence as she began running.

“Eliza wait.” Jonathon and Martha ran after her.

“Oh my god!” There amongst the wheat was a huge steaming crater. The spaceship (because this definitely was no plane) had ploughed a twenty-foot trench through the dirt.

“Stop. Liza it’s dangerous.” Jonathon was not quick enough to stop her from sliding into the small ravine.

“There’s someone inside. I can see.. Oh!” She exclaimed and stepped back as the glass canopy began to open.

Inside was an infant. Jonathon sidled next to her as he peered into what looked like a bed. The baby smiled at him and happily gurgled.  

“What the fu..”

“JONATHON” Martha’s sharp reprimand stopped him from finishing that sentence. Neither had noticed her beside them, they did notice the sharp glare thrown their way.

“Oh for heaven’s sake” she huffed reaching into the pod picking up the baby and his blanket.

“Both of you find a way to get that.” She pointed at the ship “Away from prying eyes.”

“We need to get this baby inside before the tornado hits.”

“We need to report..”

“NO! There will be no reporting. Can you imagine what they would do to him? Babies don’t fall out of the sky in spaceships, Jonathon. I will never allow anyone to hurt a baby.”

The dark clouds almost mimicked Martha Kent fierce determination. She looked up, heading towards them was another red streak.

“Move” Jonathon shouted as they scrambled out of the crater.

Unbelievably a ship identical to the first crash-landed almost parallel.

In a completely unrelated event, Cat Grant submits her first paper on the effects of global warming on American mid-west farmers.

\--------------------------------------------------

August 2016 National City

Carter Grant was three and understood things. He understood when people said he was small for his age even though he was a big boy. He understood when people said he was a ‘mamma’s boy’ when they tried to touch him that they didn’t get to hold him like his mamma could. He understood more words than children his own age because his mamma spoke to him like a grownup. He understood his mamma would find him and if not he would definitely find her. What he didn’t understand was his need to find the source of that laugh.

Clark Kent was thirteen with powers. He could fly although not as good as his cousin. He was really strong although not as strong as his cousin. He could freeze things with his breath and shoot a heat ray out of his eyes. He could see through stuff. He could do all the things his cousin could except she was better. He didn’t care, it was never a competition. He loved Kara. She was Supergirl after all. Kara was amazing.

In an identical gesture, they lowered their glasses down the bridge of their nose and looked over the top.

“I see him” He said and took off quicker than any normal kid.

“Slower Kal-El” she breathed knowing he would hear her. She was not concerned for the child, Kal-El was great with kids, she needed to find the mother so she could re unite them as quickly as possible.

Carter was running, he didn’t know where but he needed the find the persons with the laugh. He was having fun darting in between people’s legs as they side stepped to let him run past. Until a pair of legs didn’t. He hit them at full force and bounced back falling onto the floor. So startled he forgot to cry even though he hit his front and now his bottom. He looked up just as the boy began to crouch down.

“Hey there, little man. Are you okay?” Clark asked him in his gentlest tone. Carter nodded his head.

“Did you run away from your mom?”

“I not lost. Looking.” He said determined.

“Looking. Looking for what?” Clark asked him still kneeling.

“Laff”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Laff, you know, hahahaha” The little boy was so serious that for some unknown reason Clark found it absolutely hilarious and utterly adorable. He began to laugh.

Carter beamed at the crouching boy. He had found the boy ‘laff’ now he need to find the girl ‘laff’.

“I like you, boy.” He stated, standing quickly and wrapping his little arms round Clark’s neck. Taken aback by the sudden show of affection. Clark gently hoisted him in his arms and stood.

“My name is Clark, not boy.” He chuckled at him.

Letting go of one arm so he could point to himself. “Carter”

“Well Carter. Let’s go find you mom.” He smiled

“Is mamma lost?” He was about to cry but then Clark laughed and it was much better.

 

September 2005 – Smallville, Kansas.

Still seated in her pod Kara stared up at three figures.

“Kal-El” She cried and gestured towards the baby. Martha seemed reluctant to let him go but at the look of distress on the girls face, she handed him over.

“Can you understand us?”

She gestured towards herself “Kara” then to the baby held lovingly in her arms “Kal-El”. She looked at them and made a ‘and you are’ gesture.

“I’m Martha.” Said the nice smiling woman. “This is Jonathon my husband and this is my sister Eliza. It’s nice to meet you Kara.”

Kara nodded her head and stood. “Eat?” She queried. Martha then snapped out of her shock.

“Yes. Come with me.” She held out her hand and Kara gladly took it. “These two idiots will fix things up out here.” She gently shoved her husband and sister. Who seemed to come out of their trance and watched as Martha led the strange girl with big blue eyes holding a baby back to the farm house. The cloud storm did not seem to be getting worse but neither was it going away.

Jonathon looked at his wheat field. It wasn’t completely destroyed but he would not have as big a crop as usual. “Come on my mad scientist sister-in-law. Let’s get these hidden before any more spaceships land in my backyard.” He steered towards the barn.

“Don’t ride the clutch on my tractor.” He said. Eliza looked at him dumbfounded.

“Jon, two aliens just landed in our yard.” She whispered.

“I know. This is right up your ally. Now you can really go all mad scientist.” He grinned

“This is insane. We’re really gonna do this?”

“You saw the look on Martha’s face, right? When she held that baby boy. How could I say no to that? After everything that happened.” He did not mention the near catatonic state he found her in when she has miscarried in their bathroom two years earlier nor the amount of blood. He thought he had seen his fair share of blood in Afghanistan. If it was not for the fact, it was his wife and she needed a hospital he clamped down on his rising panic that was threatening to trigger his PTSD.  He did not mention that the miscarriage sent her into a deep depression. That for almost two years he had not seen the light shine in his wife’s eyes.

She nodded, understanding what he did not say. Eliza had been there when the shattering news had been delivered that Martha could not have children. Martha was her rock. Her support when their father’s addiction to gambling sent them into financial ruin. Eliza watched as Martha worked at two jobs so that she could attend college. Luckily she had received full scholarship at M.I.T. was in her second year and was fast tracking her degree. She would do whatever Martha wanted because Martha deserved it.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

August 2016 - National City

Cat dropped all the items she was holding and ran out the store. Carter had let go of her hand. She had looked down only to see him run. She lost sight of him when he went through a rack of clothes and seemingly disappeared.

It was then she screamed his name

“Carter”.

Cat did not like drawing attention to herself. She may be high profile television journalist with her own current affairs program, but she worked hard to maintain some semblance of anonymity. People often looked twice before recognizing her then usually left her alone, her acerbic tongue enough to deter them.

Frantic with worry almost to the point of clutching her hair in despair. She whipped her head around the entrance of the store desperate to figure out which way her son had gone. When she saw them. Two things stuck in her mind. A young teenage boy was holding him, Carter was letting him and Carter was laughing.

Fighting to compose herself. She quickly walked up to them.

“Carter” Holding out her arms.

“Mamma” he cried not letting go of the boy.

“Oh. Thank Rao.” Clark breathed however, he seemed completely confused when Carter did not go into his mother’s arms.

Cat did not know what to do. Her son never acted this way. It was at this point that a security guard showed up. Standing behind Clark and putting a hand on his shoulder. On any other boy the slap and squeezing would have hurt.

“Is there a problem here” His deep voice compounded by his sheer size should have had young Carter shaking.

All three surprised by his action. He slapped the security guards hand on Clarks shoulder shouting

“Don’t hurt Clark. You don’t touch him. Go away.”

The guard had no idea how to react.

“Ma’am…ummm” He floundered.

Clark was staring at Carter and then Cat like a deer in headlights.

Cat too was unsure of how to proceed.

“It’s alright officer.” A new person came into the bizarre scenario.

“We are all going to that café over there.” She pointed. “If the lady wishes to file an incident report. She will have the café call you. Is that okay?”

The guard looked at Cat, who nodded.

\----------------------------------------------

July 2010 – Iraq/Kuwait Border

“As the last U.S. combat troops cross the border into Kuwait on this Thursday morning, it brings an end the active combat phase of almost eight years of war. A war that overthrew the dictatorial regime of Saddam Hussein. A war that cost more than four thousand, four hundred American service members and tens of thousands of Iraqis their lives. This is Cat Grant in Kuwait, for Daily Planet news”

She was exhausted and grimy. She just interviewed over thirty American service members ranging from five star generals down to regular infantry.

“Ms Grant, ma’am” A young army lieutenant came rushing over. “We have a telephone call for you”

Running a dirt smeared hand through her dusty hair.

“Who the hell, is calling me on army lines, wasting your time and mine?”

“The President of the United States, ma’am.”

In a completely unrelated event, Kara Danvers, sister to noted scientist Eliza Danvers and Martha Danvers nee Kent, is assigned her first police post in Wichita, Kansas becoming one of the youngest officers on staff.

\------------------------------------------

 

August 2016 - National City

Carter was sitting on Clark Kent’s knee reluctant to let go. Cat was at a complete loss as to why her son made such a fuss when the boy made to put him in his own seat.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. I don’t know what to do.” He looked apologetically at Cat.

“First of all, since my son seems to be enamoured by you, my name is Cat.” She offered.

“I’m Clark and this is my cousin Kara.” It was then that Cat looked over and fully took stock of the girl.

“Hi.” She waved. The girl looked barely out of college. Long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Dark rimmed glasses the same as what the young boy was wearing. Behind, which were the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. A darker shade to the boy but the shape was similar indicating familial resemblance.

“Let’s order.” She said indicating for a server. “Ms Grant, you first.”

Cat ordered a Caesar salad and a bowl of pasta Napolitano for Carter. She wondered who else would be joining them over the amount of food Kara had asked for.

“Wait, how did you know my name?” She asked suspiciously.

“Ms Grant, please, you have your own talk show. In addition, you’ve just bought the National City Tribune along with several other smaller newspapers and TV networks across California. I know who you are.” Kara tried valiantly not to let her admiration for this woman colour this bizarre situation.

“You’re really the Cat Grant?” Clark asked “Wow. Kara used to watch your show all the time.”

“Shut up Clark.” She muttered from the side of her mouth.

“That’s my mamma.” Carter announced proudly. He waved one hand at his mother all the while with his other little hand on Clark’s cheek.

“Lady?” He looked across at Kara. “You laff?”

“I’m sorry, what, Carter?” She asked him totally confused. Glancing at Cat hoping for further clarification who merely shrugged having no idea what it meant either.

“He means, he wants you to laugh.” Clark supplied.

“What? Why?”

“I have no idea. But that’s what kinda got us into this mess.” He then told them of his and Carter’s encounter.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

July 2013 – National City Hospital

Her first marriage failed, her then husband did not want her reporting overseas in war torn countries. He wanted a Stepford wife. He got so drunk after The Pulitzer Prize awards that when he got home he threw her medal across the hotel room. His ranting and shouting loud enough security was called and he was forcibly removed. Cat’s colleagues trying to rally around her but their pitying looks just making the situation worse.

The second marriage was not much better. He left the moment he had found out she was pregnant. Now here she was lying in a hospital bed alone, with contractions 2 minutes apart and not yet fully dilated, her obstetrician nowhere to be found.

“Call him again” She yelled at the flustered nurse.

“We can’t reach him Ms Grant. Please, let at least a midwife take a look.”

“I paid that man, good money to be here. What the hell is wrong…” She never finished the sentence as a particularly painful contraction hit. ‘Oh god, my water broke.”

“I’m getting a staff obstetrician right now.” She ran out of the room. The doctor on ward came in followed by the harried nurse.

“Now Ms Grant..”

“Please call me Cat you’re about to put your hands in my vagina. I think that calls for a first name basis wouldn’t you agree.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Okay then, Cat it is.” He smiled at her.

“How long was the epidural administered?” He asked the nruse.

“Two hours ago.”

“Well it’s about time we helped this little one along then. It’s time for you to push, Cat.” He told her. Outside her room some sort of emergency was taking place.

At 11:12 PM on Sunday the 29th of July 2013 Carter Grant was born to the sound of laughter.

 

In a completely unrelated event. The sound of sirens indicated an emergency. Kara Danvers along with her police partner Jeremiah (also Danvers but no relation whatsoever, in any capacity except that he was now her brother-in-law, which made life very confusing at the precinct) pulled into the emergency room of National City Hospital. Kara had requested a transfer to the National City Police Force. She had followed Eliza on her journey to California. Being in a small town it was hard to hide her abilities. People seemed to notice more when there weren’t as many people. Martha understood. Clark was having a hard time.

“We need a gurney here.” Jeremiah shouted as he watched Kara effortlessly lift his very pregnant wife from the back of the police van. Martha stood with a hand on the roof of the same vehicle, whilst Clark jumped down to lend her a hand.

“And here I thought flying on Krypton Airways was going to be the death of me. Turns out riding in the back of a National City police van was far more harrowing.” Jonathon quipped.

Eliza was carefully placed on the gurney supplied by an orderly. Filling the elevator as the entire family journeyed with her to the third floor maternity ward.

“I’m fully dilated. I need to push.” Eliza informed the orderly. She gripped Jeremiah and Kara’s hand. Martha stood next to their youngest sister knowing that no matter how hard Eliza squeezed Kara would barely feel it. Jonathon and Clark behind them to the side, out of the way but not really.

“Please ma’am can you wait we’re almost there.” He looked horrified.

“No you idiot. I can’t.” She shouted at him. It was known within family circles that Eliza Danvers nee Danvers had extreme potty mouth when angry.

“Dude, you just got off easy. You should have heard what she called her husband on the way over.” Jonathon grinned an almost evil glint in his eye as he glanced at the now sweating man.

“Oh! Shit this hurts!” Eliza bellowed.  

“Jesus fucking ..”

“ELIZA” Martha admonished. Eliza threw her a look that would have made even the most hardened axe murderer quake with fear. Jeremiah, Kara and Clark flinched. Jonathon found the whole situation hilarious.

“I’m just an orderly. I don’t know what to do.”

“FUCK ME!” Eliza roared

“Yeah that’s what got you into this mess in the first place” Kara shot back with the hugest grin on her face. Jonathon beamed with pride at the retort. Jeremiah looked at her with something akin to horror.

“I’m pushing NOW!”

“We just need to get you in a room” The flustered orderly tried to push the gurney.

“Listen you Neanderthal. My water broke on the way here. I’m fully dilated. I’m a bloody doctor for christsakes”

Martha was not going to watch her sister in any more pain.

“You.” She pointed at Jonathon “Take off your jacket.” She draped it over Eliza’s raised knees. “Don’t they teach you how to deliver babies at the police academy.” She said smacking Kara upside the head.

“Not really, no” She replied shaking her head. “And why do I get smacked. It’s not like I did it” She pointed to Jeremiah.

“Because he’s my favourite brother-in-law.” Martha rallied.

“Only brother-in-law.” Muttered Jonathon causing both Kara and Clark to snigger.

Jeremiah was silent, ever since he told his wife to remember the breathing exercises, when she threatened to make him a eunuch whilst they were in van. He tried to convey all his love for her with his eyes. Making sure her grip on his hand was tight. He winced as another contraction hit.

“Clark, honey. Pull your beanie down, you and Jonathon please turn around.” Martha asked. Eliza has fashioned a beanie lined with lead for the cousins. By accident, it was discovered that Clark preferred sleeping in an old filing cabinet and that Kara could not see through it.

“I see the head now.” She said calmly.

“Oh god.” The orderly gagged and turned his back as well.

“One more push, Eliza and she’s here.”

Both Kara and Jeremiah used their free hands to help sit Eliza up as she bore down through the contraction.  
Just then the elevator doors opened. A nurse was waiting for the lift when confronted by someone’s back holding aloft a baby girl.

“What the hell?” She yelled as the other nurses at the station turned to see the commotion.

“Couldn’t wait to be born in a proper hospital room, hey Miss Alexandria Danvers.” Eliza chuckled tiredly. Martha placed the baby into her waiting arms. Jeremiah had a huge grin on his face. He was a dad.

“Impatient. Just like her mother” Martha smiled lovingly at her sister.

“Danvers women! They should come with a warning” Jonathon shook his head whilst chuckling.

Kara and Clark were the first to laugh, it was not long before Martha and Jeremiah joined in. A joyful sound filling the corridor outside the elevator bank. Even the highly-strung orderly had to smile.  
\-------------------------------------------

August 2016 - National City

“I look for laff, mamma.” Carter said in his most serious tone. “I not losted.”

The preposterous nature of the situation caused Cat to throw her head back and laugh. Kara too felt her shoulders shake as she joined Cat and Clark. Carter grinned as his happy baby chortle made them all smile.

“Clark and Kawa, come home with us mamma?" Kara sputtered, Clark almost choked on nothing and Cat stared at her son in utter bewilderment.

“What baby?” Cat asked

“Clark and Kawa come home with us.” It was statement this time.

“Carter.” Cat used her gentlest tone. “I still need to buy you shoes.” She finished lamely.

Clark looked at the young boy. An idea forming in his head. He glanced at Kara how she seemed at ease when Cat looked her way. He had only ever seen that level of comfort with his family. It seemed Carter had the same idea.

“Clark and Kawa help” He nodded his head. It was final.

“It seems the prince has spoken.” Cat was not uncomfortable with the plan. It seemed Carter had good taste.

August 2018 – National City.

Carter was happy. He had on his brand new shiny black shoes and his red bow tie. His mother said he looked all grown up.

“Ready, little buddy.” Clark grinned and crouched down.

“Ready, big buddy.” He nodded.

“Ready, Miss Impatient.” He smirked at his baby cousin Alex.

“Ready, Mr Impossible” She mock glared at him. Alex loved her big cousin. At first, she had been jealous of Carter but after spending a day in his company when they were much smaller, they became ‘bestest friends’. They bonded over a science experiment at age four. Alex found some Mentos and Carter then provided a bottle of soda. Luckily, they were outside.

  
Today, Clark would become his brother in all the ways that mattered. After a year of dating and another year of living together, Kara had finally proposed. Clark had moved in with them when Cat finally worked up the courage to ask Kara to live with them. Yes, Carter was happy. He knew the day would be full of the sound of family’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Robert H McNaught and John Broughton are real life astronomers. Yes they are Australian and yes between they have actually discovered over 1000 minor planets, comets and near Earth objects. I don't believe they have ever met. Stromlo Observatory really exists however it suffered a fire in January 2003 destroying much of the telescopes. It has been rebuilt but sadly the Reynolds telescope was decommissioned. A nova is a real event. In case you are not aware December in Australia is one of our summer months.


End file.
